


萍水相逢

by Imoki



Category: RPS
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoki/pseuds/Imoki
Relationships: 飞云系 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	萍水相逢

“1还是0？”

问话人的声音温润，语调却冷得像冰。

陈飞宇从手机屏幕上抬起头，眼神上下打量面前站着的人。眼前的男人穿着一件暗红大衣，内衬的衬衫与长裤鲜红，衬衫里却不伦不类地搭了一件黑色的高领毛衣，蝴蝶吊坠闪着光，冷白，如同他裸露在外的手背一般。

怪异，艳俗。可男人偏偏长了一张英气的脸，浓妆之下没有一丝女气，画得绯红的眼角却让他美得张扬，倒是比陈飞宇更像是出来卖的。

“1。”陈飞宇把手机塞进口袋，将假站街演成真男妓。

罗云熙同样也观察了几秒面前的大男孩。少年个子高，收起手机后挺直了背，低头看人时有几分与年龄不符的压迫感。他穿着简单的白衬衫和黑裤子，斜挎包上随意绑着一件运动外套，斜过胸前口袋的粗带遮住了一半的校徽，隐约可见的是“第一中学”的蓝色字样。

“多少钱？”罗云熙懒得追究少年是真学生还是假情趣，反正他也不讨厌制服play。

陈飞宇随手比了个数字，不大不小，这条街的平均价位。

罗云熙看了一眼，点点头，朝少年勾勾手指示意他跟来，转身拐出小巷。

“去哪里？”陈飞宇毕竟没有真的卖过，看身前男人的架势，比起说要和他做爱更像是要拐卖。

“会开车吗？”罗云熙没有理会少年的问题，停在一辆黑色奔驰前转身反问。

“不会。”陈飞宇站定在他身后，看着他掏出车钥匙摁了一下，融在房屋阴影中的车亮了亮灯又沉寂下去，是与主人的穿搭全然不同的低调。

“哦。”罗云熙平淡地应了一声，像是没有期待过少年的回答，拉开后门指了指座位，“那就在车上做吧。”

“啊？”陈飞宇愣了愣，“不去开房吗？附近有宾馆……”

罗云熙瞥了他一眼，“宾馆脏。”

陈飞宇有点想笑。嫌宾馆脏你还找站街的男妓？不过这些话他没打算说出口，面前的男人就是矛盾体的结合，而自己只是来和他打炮的，横竖管不到他。

罗云熙看少年迟迟不肯上车，有些不耐烦地扶着车门，“加五百。”

“哦哦。”陈飞宇自觉发呆的时间有点久，金主的语气好像不太好，于是忙不迭地钻进车厢。

“嘭”车门在一声巨响中合拢，罗云熙拉开前门坐上副驾驶座，迅速动手脱下身上层层叠叠的衣服，一分钟不到就将自己剥了个精光，随手将所有衣服扔上驾驶座，边翻扶手箱边说，“我自己扩张，你撸硬了等我。”

见后座没有动静，罗云熙捏着翻出来的润滑剂和避孕套，透过后视镜与满脸惊讶的陈飞宇对视，语气中难得有几分笑意，“你不会这么年轻就硬不起来吧。”

陈飞宇被他逗得有些脸红，急于证明自己真的很行，学着罗云熙的样子将衣服脱光甩在前座上，单手覆上了自己的阴茎。

罗云熙看了一眼少年急匆匆的举动，觉得有些好笑，想开口说你没必要脱衣服，最终还是懒得提醒，只是继续给自己润滑扩张。

汽车的座椅宽大，从陈飞宇的角度只能看到一双白皙纤长的腿大张着搭在挡风玻璃前，鸦青血管清晰可见的脚背偶尔绷紧，难耐的呻吟适时地响起，夹杂着咕哧咕哧的水声。

车内太过安静，那一两声压抑的呻吟传入陈飞宇的耳中，恰到好处地让少年硬得发疼。

“好了吗？”罗云熙抽出手指，透过后视镜看了一眼后座的少年与他勃发的阴茎，舔舔嘴唇评价道，“挺精神的。”

不知是在评论人还是在评论他的鸡巴。

陈飞宇不知道该回答什么，胡乱地点点头表示自己准备好了，下一秒就看见罗云熙叼着避孕套，以常人难以想象的姿势从前座跨坐到了自己的大腿上。

身上的人刚一坐下，后穴含着的润滑液就顺着腿根流到了陈飞宇的大腿上，又黏又暖，像是动情得流了水。他蹭着少年赤热的皮肤往后挪，撕开避孕套的包装准备为即将进入自己的阴茎戴上。陈飞宇一动不动地任他摆布，只是在他挪得过远时掐住了那细得过分的腰以防他掉下去。

戴完之后他用手圈住陈飞宇的阴茎量了量尺寸，脸上闪过一丝惊讶，又很快平静下来，说，“有点大，你得帮我，不许动。”

“啊？”陈飞宇听得云里雾里，要帮他但又不能动，这是个什么道理？

罗云熙也没打算给他解释，一手扶着他的肩膀，另一只手扶着阴茎的根部，抬起屁股对着湿淋淋的小穴一点一点地蹭着进入。龟头刚进去，罗云熙的动作就停了下来，另一只手也搭上陈飞宇的肩膀，张着嘴唇小口小口地喘气，眼角有些湿润，似乎是真的很疼。

“操。”陈飞宇倒吸一口气，他的龟头被紧致的小穴吸得发麻，剩下的大半截阴茎却被卡在外面不上不下。几秒过后，他忍无可忍地掐着罗云熙的腰将他往下摁，同时一挺腰将整根阴茎埋进了湿润温热的肉穴中。

“啊！”罗云熙短促地尖叫一声，双手抓紧他的肩膀，指甲在他的后背刮出了几道血痕，色厉内荏地骂道，“混蛋，好疼啊。”

“好了好了。”感觉到身上的人在发抖，陈飞宇搂着他的腰将人往怀里带，大手轻轻抚过他的后背，舔着他的耳朵模仿性交的动作，轻声说，“宝贝儿，我错了。你说不动就不动。”

那声“宝贝儿”喊得温情无比，耳边的舔弄又让他麻了半边身体，没过多久，他就软在了陈飞宇的怀中，抬起眼发出无声的允许。

他的眼角更红了，滲过眼影付在薄薄的眼皮上，无辜又魅惑。陈飞宇早就忍不住了，这一眼又差点让他精关失守，于是凶狠地咬上罗云熙的嘴唇，掐着他的腰猛地在软热的后穴冲撞起来。

罗云熙躲了一下，他向来不喜欢亲吻，况且对方是一个连名字都不知道的男妓。但少年的气息太过青春干净，猛操的动作又太过激烈用力，他躲不过，也就不躲了，伸着舌头缠进少年的口腔中迎合。

所以他的呻吟和拒绝都被堵在灵活的舌头和柔软的嘴唇中。少年的技术不太好，并不懂得照顾他勃发的前端，只是凭着骑乘的姿势和持久的体力每一下撞在了他的敏感点上，爽得他浑身颤抖。

“啊……我、我要到了……”

陈飞宇终于放开他的嘴唇，哑着嗓子的呻吟炸在车厢中，被顶撞得支离破碎。罗云熙伸手抚上自己的前端迅速撸动了几下，紧绷着身体射出了一滩白浊。

高潮过后他脱力地趴在陈飞宇身上，少年抽插的动作却不停，极深地捅入高潮过后痉挛收缩的甬道，快速的操干使他的后穴又被插得松软。太过了，高潮后的肉穴经不起这样的刺激，罗云熙又低声地喘息着，抬眼哀求，“不行……啊……等、等一下……”

在陈飞宇眼中这样的眼神无异于勾引，可他偏偏心软，硬是停了下来，抱着罗云熙让他缓缓。突如其来的停顿让陈飞宇有足够的时间近距离地用目光一寸寸扫过罗云熙的脸，他的眼角嘴唇都是红的，皮肤却白得近乎透明，让陈飞宇忍不住想象精液沾在这张精致的脸上所带来的视觉冲击。

“可以颜射吗？”虽然被嫖的人是自己，可陈飞宇还是问了出来。

罗云熙盯着少年看了几秒，似乎在衡量得失利弊。显然被颜射对他来说百害而无一利，但他还是点了点头。

陈飞宇没想到他会答应，兴奋地低头亲了一下他的眼角，挺腰猛操了几十下，全根抽出阴茎。罗云熙顺从地侧身躺在座位上，闭着眼睛等待着少年的精液。

他侧躺的样子过于乖顺，陈飞宇一时心动，又弯腰吻了吻他的嘴角，随手摘掉避孕套对着他的脸撸了几下，尽数释放在那张精致的脸蛋上。

射完之后陈飞宇有点慌，觉得自己男妓失格，轻声问，“纸巾在哪？”

“扶手箱。”罗云熙一动不动地躺着，闭着眼听少年窸窸窣窣地翻找纸巾，而后有什么东西轻柔地在自己的脸上擦拭了好几遍。

“好了。”

陈飞宇擦干净罗云熙脸上的白浊，伸手打算把他从座位上扶起来，却被他摆摆手拒绝了。罗云熙坐起身爬回副驾驶座，将少年的衣服扔到后座，从大衣中摸出钱包，数了一小叠百元大钞转身递给他，语调又是冰的，“你的钱，穿完衣服下车。”

陈飞宇的衬衫纽扣扣到一半，有些局促地摇摇头，“我不要钱，要你的联系方式，可以吗？”

罗云熙冷淡地看了他一眼，将钱塞到他的手中，“不可以。”

End


End file.
